harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sirius Black
Possible page move? I'm starting to work on creating articles for all the members of the House of Black, and have hit a problem: there are three Sirius Blacks. We currently have articles for two; this one, and one for his ancestor, Sirius Black Sr. Here are my two proposals to sort out the problem. *This page becomes a disambiguation page, linking to all three Sirius Blacks. *I create three new pages: :Sirius Black I (for the eldest known Sirius), with Sirius Black Sr. redirecting to it. :Sirius Black II for the middle Sirius. :Sirius Black III for the youngest, and most well known, Sirius. OR *This page stays the same. *I create two new articles: :Sirius Black I (for the eldest known Sirius), with Sirius Black Sr. redirecting to it. :Sirius Black II for the middle Sirius. Obviously, the second option saves changing all the links to this page, as well as letting users get here quicker. However, it will not have uniformality. I open this up to debate, since I do not want to make such a drastic change without consensus. However, I will be creating the Sirius Black I and Sirius Black II pages to deal with the two ancestors. - Cavalier One 08:15, 25 September 2007 (UTC) :I think leave this article as is, create a Sirius Black I (with Sr. redirecting to it), a Sirius Black II, a Sirius Black III that redirects here (or alternately you can redirect "Sirius Black" to "Sirius Black III") and a Disambiguious page with links to all three. I figure this since when people search for Sirius Black they'll most likely be looking for the youngest one so they should immediately be able to get to this page - there can be a disambig link up top. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 11:09, 25 September 2007 (UTC) ::My thoughts exactly on the fact that when people search for Sirius Black, they probably want this one. But to create a proper disambig page, we have to free up the Sirius Black page, and move Sirius Black to Sirius Black III. - Cavalier One 11:28, 25 September 2007 (UTC) :::Not necessarily. We can just create a "Sirius Black (disambiguation)" page. Lots of other wikis (which I know are not here, but just saying) do that when there's a use that is much more prevalent than others. For example: wikipedia:sine. I think it would be the best thing. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 11:36, 25 September 2007 (UTC) ::::I didn't think of that. Good idea! I'll implement it immediately. - Cavalier One 11:45, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Question left this question on the article so I moved it here 13:07, 21 November 2007 (UTC) we are still having confusion, many of us, of how exactly is sirius's name pronounced? is it serious, syrus, or serios, or what? it is very confising. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 58.181.105.81 (talk • ) }| }|}}. :Well, it is pronounced 'serious', like "I'm serious, no leaving the house young man!" 13:07, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::Like the film pronunication - Si-ree-us. Its the way Sirius (the star) has been pronounced for decades. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 17:04, 21 November 2007 (UTC) It's pronounced Serious, all right. It says so in the sixth book-In the first chapter, the Muggle Prime Minister was thinking about how Fudge had come in and "said something about Serious Black." Prissymis 21:33, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Admission of guilt? I'm sorry, but I don't recall Sirius ever actually admitting that he'd orchestrated the Shrieking Shack Incident with Snape. Obviously, I'm mistaken, as you state, "...Sirius excused his own actions, explaining that he had simply told Snape what he wanted to know about the tunnel, whilst omitting crucial information. He simultaneously claimed it 'served Snape right'... " in your article. You didn't make page citations, which I'm sure is an oversight. Can you tell me where in the books he makes this statement? I'm not doubting it, but I do need citation for my own peace of mind. I could re-read the book for the 5th time... but that would take a week at least, and I'm hoping you'll have an answer for me sooner lol. Magpie friday 03:56, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Date of Birth and Death As Sirius's date of birth is never mentioned in the series or even by JK Rowling, wouldn't it be more prudent to write "c. 1960" instead of just "1960" which is misleading as he could have very well been born at any time after September 1st 1959. Considering that Snape, Lily, James and Remus were all born in 1960, Sirius might as well have been 1959. This could apply for Peter Pettigrew as well. Also, I'm pretty sure that it mentions the Battle of the Department of Mysteries taking place in June, so it would be safe to add June 1996 to Sirius's date of death. More recently, I have found an old F.A.Q section question on JK Rowling's website that states that Sirius was around 22 years old when he was sent to Azkaban. Considering that this happened circa November 1, 1981, this means that Sirius was born in Between September 1, 1959 and October 31, 1959. Here is the link: http://www.jkrowling.com/textonly/en/faq_view.cfm?id=61. If people agree, please write an agreement to change his birth year from 1960 to 1959. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 121.219.185.6 (talk • ) }| }|}}. -Rowling herself has stated that she is often bad at math, and even dates on the Black Family Tree can be discredited (i.e. Bellatrix' birth in 1951, and yet in GoF, Sirius mentions that at some point, Snape and Bellatrix had known each other while at Hogwarts, which is an impossibility if the 1960 date in Hallows is true, unless Bellatrix had been held back a year). Therefore, I would recommend the date at least saying "c. 1960" rather than 1959, if only to uphold the canon from the books. :How does saying c. 1960 uphold canon better than c. 1959? The comments above from J.K. Rowling's website make it more likely he was born in late 1959 -- which still fits in with the timeline because he would have been 11 (nearly, but not quite, 12) on 1 September 1971, and thus in the same class as James, Remus, Snape, et al. Just as Hermione, despite being born in 1979, is in the same class as Harry and Ron, born in 1980. :You're right about Rowling saying herself that math is not her "strong suit", but the guiding principle of this wiki is that her word is law, therefore we should only point out when obvious mathematical discrepancies occur (like with Bellatrix's Hogwarts years, as you mentioned) or make estimates when we haven't been told outright. Oread 16:24, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Where did the '17th' part of Sirius's death date come from. I only ask because the book states (in the Daily Prophet article, at the beginning of chapter 38, "The Second War Begins") that Sirius died either very late on a Thursday, or early on a Friday morning. And looking back to the 1996 calender, June 17 was a Monday. I know JK isn't always accurate with these things of course. So has she stated somewhere that the 17th was his death date despite the discrepancy?--Nia River 09:09, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Appearance Shouldn't there be a section devoted to Sirius's physical appearance, like there is for other characters? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 124.180.40.142 (talk • ) }| }|}}. :Yes, it could be added, but is not absolutely necessary. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 10:52, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Err... It doesn't matter if they're exactly necessary. It isn't absolutely necessary for the other characters. (I'm being kind of cheeky) Prissymis 21:36, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Sirius' Death In the article it says that Sirius was killed by an "unnamed spell" from Bellatrix. Now, I could be completely wrong, and in that case I'm very sorry for writing nonsense, but I think I remember that Bellatrix used a Stunning Spell on Sirius. I don't have the book at the moment so I can't check, but I'd be glad if someone could do it, just to make me feel better, because I'd like to be sure :-) Thanks! Kayanna89 22:33, 8 November 2008 (UTC) The book does not say what Bellatrix used --Lupin & Kingsley 02:38, 9 November 2008 (UTC) While I do understand that the books take precedence, I suggest changing it to: Sirius was struck with an unnamed curse (the movie version used the Killing Curse) and pushed through a veil in the Death Chamber, to his death. In the abscence of facts from the book, shouldn't the movie be used to supply additional information? -- 22:28, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :But the fact is that there is information in the books, the spell was red. The killing curse is green. Therefore, saying it was Avada Kedavra is completely against the books and would be against what this wiki is about. --Silverdrama 03:39, 11 March 2009 (UTC) In the movie she distictly says Avada Kedavra and the spell is also green, in the book it is described as red so who knows. I can see why some people think it was a red curse. But actually, the book clearly states that Bellatrix throws a red spell at Sirius, but it misses. Then she throws a "second jet of light". It is this second spell, with no colour given, that hits him and sends him into the veil.--Nia River 09:03, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Colour? Why is Sirius' profile box coloured that orange colour? As a former Gryffindor, shouldn't it be Red like those of James and Lily? :Harry Potter Wiki created some new infoboxes after a community discussion that can be read here. We've changed Sirius' infobox because Sirius was an adult during the Harry Potter series. After he left Hogwarts, he was defined less by his House, and more by his affiliation with the Order of the Phoenix. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 02:27, 21 February 2009 (UTC) um.. u know that website with the handwritten 180 sometthing word story yeah which website is it on : If you're looking or searching for another HP site, Try to search on this page: -->>> Harry Potter websites <<<-- . --[[User:You-Know-Who|'ÈnŔîčö']] (Send me an Owl) 04:20, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ::I think they were referring to the short story that JKR wrote for charity last year. The original hand-written document used to be viewable online at Waterstoneswys.com, but now that it's been released in a book, they've taken it down. You read a transcription of it here. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 11:59, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Death I don't know if I've completely missed something, but I'm not sure where in the book it says that the veil in the Department of Mysteries is a barrier between the world of the dead and our world. I've read that part of OoP countless times so I'm nearly positive I haven't missed it, and I'm confused. Could somebody help me?? Quidditch Lover 22:43, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :Well, that statement is almost confirmed on the Tale of the Three Brothers, where it says that the middle Peverell was separated from his lover with something like a veil. I think this is where they took ~the information from. -- [[User:Seth Cooper|'Seth Cooper']] [[User talk:Seth Cooper|'Owl Post']] 00:58, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::In OotP, it is only implied that the veil is connected to the land of the dead, because, of all the DA members who go into the Death Chamber, only Harry and Luna are able to hear the whispers, and they are also the only ones besides Neville who can see Thestrals. But JKR confirmed in an interview that the veil is "the divide between life and death." ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 01:36, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Wand? Is the oak wand that is mentioned in the article fannon? I´ve never read about it.--Rodolphus 14:03, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm guessing that the "15 inches Oak, phoenix feather" information was fanon. Unless it was based on the prop used in the film, which is 15 inches long, judging from the replica sold by the Noble Collection. I removed it, anyway. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 03:04, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Question Did Sirius Black Kill Muggles? If Not Who Killed The Muggles? Bongo2009 :Peter Pettigrew killed the Muggles and framed Black. -- [[User talk:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 14:19, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Question In the Department of Ministries when Harry and Sirius are attacking Lucius Malfoy. When Harry disarms one of the wand's does Sirius say "nice on James!". If not what does he say? --[[User:Bongo2009|'Bongo2009']] [[User_talk:Bongo2009|'Talk']] 20:10, 6 August 2009 (UTC) : One, there is no Department of Ministries, and two, I believe you are referring strictly to the movie. I haven't read OotP in quite a while, but I don't think that scene was portrayed in the book the same way. Question In the Department of Ministries when Harry and Sirius are attacking Lucius Malfoy. When Harry disarms one of the wand's does Sirius say "nice on James!". If not what does he say? --[[User:Bongo2009|'Bongo2009']] [[User_talk:Bongo2009|'Talk']] 20:10, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, he calls him James. It's supposed to represent the fact the sometimes Sirius forgets that Harry is not his father. Jayden Matthews 08:53, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Snuffles Article I reckon we should have a "Snuffles" article because i know it is Sirius but it is the dog, to muggles the dog is just a stray dog so we could do a article explaining who and what it is? if you agree i will be happy to recieve a prefect badge, thanks --[[User:Bongo2009|'Bongo2009']] [[User_talk:Bongo2009|'Talk']] 20:02, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Snuffles is still Sirius. It's the same person, so we don't need a different article.--[[User:Matoro183|'Matoro'183]] (Talk) 20:04, 8 August 2009 (UTC)